


we've all got our junk, and my junk is you

by ragingdrumboner



Series: daisuga week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Third Years as First Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: daichi meets an angel on the first day of school, and proceeds to avoid said angel for the following weeks becausehow do you talk to someone so absolutely beautiful?





	we've all got our junk, and my junk is you

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  daisuga week 2017, day 3: **shy** /bold  
> 
> 
> it's daisuga week and i wanted to at least write SOMETHING for it! i'll probably write something else for another day this week too. 

Daichi couldn’t be more aware of how much like a first year he looked as he scurried through the halls on his first day in school. His head was ducked and his hands clutching the homemade bento his mother _insisted_ he take to school even though he _told_ her that he could get food at school. Daichi swallowed a breath and quickly made his way to the gym for his first volleyball practice.

When Daichi approached the gym, he froze, quickly realizing he had no idea where he was supposed to go to change into his practice clothes. Biting his lip, Daichi looked around, trying to remember where the nearest bathroom was so he could go change, but found his memory failing and his anxiety spiking. 

“Hey,” a voice suddenly spoke up, interrupting Daichi’s frantic thoughts of how he was going to be late to his first volleyball practice which meant he’d get kicked off the team which meant he’d get depressed all because he didn’t know where the nearest bathroom was to go change in. “Are you okay?” The voice asked, finally forcing Daichi to look up at who it was that was speaking to him. Before him, was a boy who was clearly a third year with curly hair and a concerned little smile. “You look a little lost,” the third year observed, his smiling widening a little bit upon seeing the look of awe on Daichi’s face.

Daichi jolted and began to fidget with the strap of his bag, “yeah, um, I’m here for, for volleyball practice but um…” Daichi sucked in a breath, trying to calm his buzzing nerves, “where do I change?” He finally asked after managing to quell the tremble in his voice. 

“Oh!” The third year gasped, “you can change in the club room, come on, I’ll show you,” he told him, motioning for the first year to follow. Daichi trotted along at the third year’s heels, looking around curiously as they approached the two story set of clubrooms. “You know,” the third year began as they walked, “it’s a good thing I found you, we were afraid you weren’t gonna show up,” he explained, pushing open the club door.

Daichi looked around the space and shuffled his feet, “are there some that didn’t show?” He asked, frowning a little bit. 

“Not this year, but these last few years well, it’s not uncommon for some first years to not show,” he explained, his voice growing a little solemn. 

“Oh,” Daichi blinked, looking around before peering back up at the third year, “well, I won’t quit!” Daichi assured, his eyes lighting up now and anxiety breaking away. 

The third year smiled genuinely, “well, I’m glad to hear that,” he responded before making his way to the door, “I’ll let you get changed, just come on down to the gym when you're done.” Daichi only nodded and waited until the door was closed to start changing.

\--

As Daichi went to push open the door to the gym, he could feel his heart pick up again at the sound of people talking inside. Was he too late? Was everyone going to be looking at him? What if they got mad at him? Daichi drew another calming breath, trying to relax as he pushed open the door. 

When the door creaked open, Daichi found the space buzzing with activity. The first thing he noticed was the group of upperclassmen chatting on the edge of the gym, but his gaze was quickly drawn to the two boys sitting next to one another, chatting. Like Daichi, they were dressed in maroon which told him that they were the other first years who were joining the club this year. Without wasting a second, Daichi trotted over to them, calling out to them. Upon hearing his call, the two first years looked up and Daichi froze for what was probably the hundredth time that day.

The last thing Daichi was prepared for was to see someone so _beautiful_ at volleyball practice, yet here he was, standing almost slack jawed as he stared at what had to be a literal angel. His hair was an ashen blond that seemed to almost glow in the sunlight that filtered into the gym, his skin looked like it was made of the softest silk and his eyes were the color of the sweetest honey. Though what really made Daichi swoon was the way his bright and sparkling smile made the corner of his eyes crinkle, disturbing the little mole that decorated his skin there. 

Daichi moved as if on autopilot and approached the pair, swallowing despite his quite dry mouth. He gave a little wave before choking out an awkward “hey” as a greeting. 

“Hey!” The angel greeted, his voice making Daichi feel almost light headed, “are you Sawamura?” He asked, looking at him with mesmerizing eyes as Daichi took a seat next to them.

“Wha?” He stammered, not really processing what the absolutely heavenly other first year had said. When the question finally did reach Daichi, he jolted, “oh! Um, yeah, but you can call me Daichi,” he told them, glancing between the two of them now. 

The other first year who Daichi was trying hard to not stare at too much, smiled, “we heard the third years talking about you,” he explained, “my name’s Sugawara but everyone just calls me Suga, and this is Asahi,” he introduced, motioning to the large boy who had yet to say a single word. Daichi felt a little sympathy towards Asahi, because while Daichi was nervous, Asahi had to at least be ten times more nervous, at least guessing by the terrified look in his eyes. Daichi went to say something to the visibly nervous first year, but was interrupted by the third years calling for them. Scrambling to his feet, he trotted over to the rest of their new team alongside the other two first years.

\--

In the weeks that followed, Daichi realized that he was falling head over heels for Suga, and he was falling _fast_. It was getting to the point where every time he tried to speak to the setter, his voice got choked up, his face grew red and his heart raced. Afraid that Suga might think he was some weirdo, or worse, find out that Daichi liked him, Daichi found it easier to just avoid Suga at all costs.

He felt kind of bad about it, if he was honest, but it was getting very hard to try to act normal when his heart was trying to claw its way out of his mouth. He tried his very best to keep their conversations short and their interactions even shorter, though he couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the pretty setter whenever he could. It wasn’t until he blew off Suga’s question about whether he wanted to hang out with him and Asahi that he found himself being confronted by the first year. 

It was after practice one day when Suga basically cornered him in the empty club room. He was grabbing his bag and making for the door when Suga stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Oh! Daichi, wait! I wanted to ask you about something,” he told him, standing up from packing up his own items. Daichi stilled and bit his lip.

“Can, can it wait? I really have to get home…” he lied, fidgeting with the strap of his bag nervously.

“It’s really important,” Suga insisted. Daichi bit his lip and repressed a sigh, turning to look at the setter who he had been avoiding for weeks now. When he saw the anxious and almost unsure look on Suga’s face; Daichi felt his heart crack because he knew the sad look on Suga’s face was his fault.

“What um, what is it? Is something wrong?” He asked, swallowing nervously as he tried to brace himself for whatever it was that Suga had to say to him. Suga looked down for a split second before looking up at Daichi again, he sucked in a breath before asking his question outright.

“Are you avoiding me?” He asked, his hands resting on his hips, surprising Daichi with his bluntness as well as his observantness about the fact that yes, Daichi was in fact avoiding him.

“Um, what?” He stuttered, still reeling a little bit.

“Are you avoiding me?” He repeated, his hands dropping now, “because if I’ve done something wrong I’d rather you just tell me instead of avoiding me like I’m someone who might kill you if you get too close,” Suga huffed, his arms crossing in front of him. Daichi never thought someone so angelic could look so intimidating, but there was no question that Daichi was scared of Suga now and even more attracted to him, if that were even possible. 

Daichi swallowed nervously, “uh, well, I mean, I don’t know...I haven’t been trying to…” he tried to lie, though he could see from the look in Suga’s eyes that his lie was not believed.

“Daichi, come on, you haven’t said more than a handful of words to me in the last three weeks, you won’t come near me, you won’t even _look me in the eye,”_ he pointed out, frowning, “seriously, is there something I did? Or said? Because if you don’t like me then I’ll just leave you alone.”

“No!” Daichi exclaimed, surprising both himself and Suga with the urgentness of his answer, “no, no, it’s not, it’s not like that at all,” he paused and sucked in a grounding breath, “it’s just the opposite actually…” he trailed off, glancing up at Suga who was only looking at him with a face of pure confusion now. “I um, I actually really like you a lot,” he added.

Suga blinked, “you...you do?” He asked, dropping his arms from their crossed position on his chest.

“Yeah, like, a lot a lot, and um,” he let out a nervous little laugh and rubbed the back of his head, “I just, you’re so amazing and beautiful and whenever I tried to talk to you I got nervous so it was just easier to, you know...avoid you,” he explained. When he looked up at Suga fully this time, he saw a bright pink blush coloring his cheeks, matching the one that Daichi was now wearing as well.

“Oh…” he murmured, looking down abashedly and pushing a strand of ashen hair out of his face. 

Daichi picked at the fabric of his strap of his bag, looking down as well now, “it’s um, I understand if you don’t feel the same...I know it’s kind of weird…”

“Oh, no, no!” Suga suddenly gasped, Daichi looked up in surprise at the change of Suga’s voice, “it’s not weird at all, I’m uh, I’m actually glad that that’s the reason…” he admitted.

“You are?”

Suga nodded, “yes, because, um, I like you a lot too,” he confessed, blushing worse now. Daichi’s eyes blew wide at Suga’s confession.

“You do?”

The setter nodded again and glanced away, “yeah,” he confirmed softly. He cleared his throat and looked back at Daichi, fiddling with his hair, “pretty much from that first practice, I’ve had a crush on you,” he informed him. Daichi was silent for a few beats before starting to laugh, which earned him an absolutely horrified look from Suga. “Are you, are you laughing at me?!” He asked, incredulous.

“No, well, yes, kind of, I’m laughing at _us,”_ Daichi explained, pressing a hand to his cheek, “I can’t believe I avoided you for three weeks because I had a crush on you and thought that if you found out you’d think I was weird,” he lamented, still laughing. Suga blinked and started to laugh himself, which was an absolute beautiful sound that made Daichi’s heart swell. 

“I guess that is pretty funny,” he agreed, relaxing and smiling brightly now. “You know, Daichi, I never took you as someone who would be anxious about such things, that’s more Asahi’s expertise,” Suga pointed out, smirking now.

“Only when it comes to stressful situations and beautiful people,” he explained, smirking himself now.

Suga quirked a brow, “are you implying that I’m a stressful situation?” He asked.

Daichi laughed, “sort of, but I’d consider you more in the ‘beautiful people’ category,” he clarified. Suga giggled and paused, looking as if he was thinking about something. Then, without warning, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Daichi’s cheek, causing a hot blush to spring and return to Daichi’s cheek. Daichi touched the spot where Suga kissed with his hand softly, looking surprised as he peered up at Suga who only laughed softly and smiled down at Daichi. Blinking, the surprise soon melted away and was replaced by Daichi’s own smile.

\--

Approximately two years later, Daichi and Suga sat curled up in the back of the bus on the way home from their win against Aoba Jousai. Suga’s head was resting on Daichi’s lap and Daichi’s fingers were tangled into Suga’s hair, stroking and playing with the soft, plush locks.

“Hey Dai,” Suga suddenly spoke, drawing Daichi’s attention away from the window he was staring out of.

“Yeah?”

Suga turned his head so his warm, honey colored eyes were peering up at Daichi. “Remember in our first year, when we first met, how you avoided me for three weeks ‘cause you had such a mega crush on me that you thought it was easier to just not talk to me?” He asked, a little smirk coming onto his face. 

Daichi blushed, “don’t remind me, I was so weird as a first year,” he groaned, resting his head back against the back of the seat. 

“As a first year?” Suga laughed softly, “I dunno, you still are pretty weird now even as a third year,” he hummed, smirking. Daichi pouted, looking wounded.

“And here I thought you loved me,” Daichi pouted, earning a giggle and a kiss on the nose from Suga.

“I do love you, but you’re still weird,” Suga told him, nuzzling his cheek against Daichi’s. Daichi smiled and hummed, nuzzling against Suga as well as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, I think we both can agree that I wasn’t as weird as Asahi was our first year,” Daichi chuckled, holding Suga close.

Suga grinned, “that’s true, you weren’t one step away from a bowl cut like he was,” the setter pointed out, settling his head back into Daichi’s lap. They were silent for a few beats before Suga spoke up again, “Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad I cornered you in the clubroom all those years ago and forced you to talk to me,” he sighed happily, nuzzling closer. Daichi smiled and rubbed Suga’s arm softly.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> shy daichi is so adorable like someone hug the poor boy. ive been meaning to write some third years as first years stuff so im really glad i was finally able to do that!! hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> prompts are still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
